jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kanzler Patrick
Hallo Kanzler Patrick! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Kanzler Patrick!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 20:34, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ---- Tipps für Kanzler Patrick Hallo Kanzler Patrick, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Du einen Artikel signiert hast - das ist nicht üblich oder nötig, da man in der Versionsgeschichte ja genau sehen kann, wer welche Änderung vorgenommen hat. Signiert werden ausschließlich Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten (wie dieser hier). Ansonsten - viel Spaß in der Jedipedia! Gruß, RC-9393 20:35, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hallo nochmal, ich wollte Dir noch kurz den Hinweis geben, das zum Schreiben von Artikeln ausschließlich offizielle, d.h. von Lucas abgesegnete Quellen erlaubt sind. Dadurch sind die einzig legitimen Websites www.starwars.com und lucasarts.com. Andere Websites wie z.B. die Starwars-Union-Seite oder andere Wikipedias oder die Wookieepedia sind nicht offiziell und dürfen deshalb nicht als Quellen verwendet oder genannt werden. Ansonsten kannst Du Dich natürlich auf alle Bücher, die Comics, natürlich die Filme, offizielle Magazine beziehen! Gruß! RC-9393 23:39, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Kanzler, ich bin es mal wieder :) Ich habe gerade Deinen Artikel "Handelsföderationsschlachtschiff" gesehen. Es gibt bereits einen Artikel darüber: hier; schau doch mal, ob Du die Informationen aus Deinem Artikel nicht besser darin integrieren kannst?! RC-9393 18:59, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Da muss ich mich RC anschließen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du einige Parallelartikel zum Droiden-Kontrollschiff geschrieben hast. Das ist jedoch nicht nötig, zumal da bspw. nur "umgangssprachliche Bezeichnung" vermerkt ist. Am besten setzt du einen Redirect (mit #redirect Droiden-Kontrollschiff) und fügst die Infos in den Artikel des Schiffes ein. Frohes Schaffen, Ben Kenobi 19:13, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hallo Kanzler Patrick! Ich möchte dich bitten, die Vorschau-Funktion zu benutzen wenn du eine Seite editierst. Wenn du nämlich jede kleine Änderung speicherst, dann wird die Seite "Letzte Änderungen" unnötig gefüllt - viele User arbeiten mit dieser Liste und sind über eine übersichtliche Liste sicherlich erfreut. Also nutz doch bitte die Vorschau! Danke! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:05, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) Willkommen!!! Hi Kanzler Patrick und Willkommen in der Jedipedia! Ich freue mich auf gute Zusammenarbeit und bin schon auf deine Artikel gespannt;) Gruß--General Grievous 22:44, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 23:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ' Ist gut !' Bin ja noch ziemlich neu hier, und ein wenig übereifrig :-) ! Habe mich bemüht, das mit den Quellen umgehend zu beheben ! lG euer Kanzler :Hallo, ich hab's gesehen - danke für's schnelle Nachtragen der Quellen, das hilft sehr!! Und ist auch kein Problem, wenn Du am Anfang noch einiges nicht weißt; dafür sind wir ja da - das wird schon :-) Gruß, RC-9393 23:43, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hi, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen in der Jedipedia, auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Meine Begrüßung kommt vielleicht ein bisschen spät...;) Ich habe mir die Liste deiner geschriebenen Artikel angesehen, darunter findet sich auch Cato Neimoidia. Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit deinen etwas kurzen Artikel gelöscht und neu geschrieben, es ist also nicht mehr dein ursprünglicher Text. Du kannst Cato Neimoidia gerne in deiner List behalten, schreib aber bitte daneben, dass der jezige Text ein Neuer ist. Es währe etwas verwirrend wenn zwei User beide den selben Artikel geschrieben hätten. Ich hoffe du hast dafür Verständniss. Aber mach dir wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten keine Sorgen, das Wichtigste ist ja immer noch das Artikelschreiben! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:45, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Klar doch, never mind :-) !--Kanzler Patrick 22:47, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hallo Kanzler Patrick! Meine Begrüßung kommt zwar spät, aber ich heiße dich trotzdem herzlich Willkommen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du heute bei dem Artikel Ssi-Ruuk sichtlich Schwierigkeiten hattest. Außerdem scheint die Programmierung deiner Benutzerseite nicht gerade einfach zu sein... Wenn du Hilfe benötigst, werde ich dir gerne unter die Arme greifen und deine Benutzerseite richten bzw. es dir erklären wie es funktioniert. Bei deinem Artikel zu den Ssi-Ruuk habe ich ja schonmal gewerkelt und es in Ordnung gebracht. Natürlich steht es dir frei, weitere Änderungen daran vorzunehmen. Ich möchte dich auch darauf hinweißen, dass es praktischer ist, bei der Bearbeitung von Artikeln die Vorschau-Funktion zu verwenden. Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest, klickst du einfach auf die Schaltfläche Vorschau anzeigen und dein Text wird angezeigt, als sei er gespeichert. So kannst du überprüfen, ob du mit deiner Überarbeitung zufrieden bist oder ob du noch weitere Änderungen vornehmen musst, weil z.B. etwas nicht richtig dargestellt wird. So tust du die Liste der Letzten Änderungen nicht überladen. In dieser Liste werden jede Bearbeitungsvorgänge eines jeden Benutzers angezeigt. Viele Benutzer arbeiten mit dieser Liste und sind um jeden unnötigen Posten dankbar der eingespart werden kann. Deshalb benutze bitte vor dem Speichern die Vorschau-Funktion. Ich habe vollstes Verständniss, wenn dir die Bearbeitung noch schwer fällt. Wie gesagt: Du kannst mich jederzeit um Rat fragen... :) So, das wars dann auch schon. Ich wünsche dir auch weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Ich hoff noch viel von dir zu lesen... ;) Gruß Anakin Skywalker 02:12, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Sei mir gegrüßt! Auch von mir noch ein reichlich verspätetes: WILLKOMMEN! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:32, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) DANKE ALLERSEITS HI ! Freut mich, dass man mich hier so nett willkommen heisst. Habe schon ein paar Artikel verfasst, das "Kernschiff" ist bis jetzt mein unangefochtenes "Meisterwerk" *rofl* ! Habe eine Stunde dafür gebraucht.... *loll* Braunfäule-Käfer Den Artikel gibt es noch:Braunfäule-Käfer Gruss Orca 02:15, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) AH^^ sollte ein Gag sein^^ Bild der Totenkopf ? Wo hast du den das Bild der Totenkopf aufgetrieben ? --Modgamers 08:44, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Das Bild habe ich von einem Freund von mir, er sagt, es ist eine Fan Art.--Kanzler Patrick 17:55, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wenn es FanArt ist, gehört es aber nicht in einen Artikel. Außerdem muss es mit der entsprechenden Vorlage als FanArt gekennzeichnet werden. Ich werde es mal wieder aus dem Artikel raus nehmen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:15, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Links Ich sehe, dass du gerade eine Weiterleitung Neuen Galaktischen Imperium Erstellt hast. Es ist nicht nötig weiterleitungen für das Wort in jedem Karsus erstellen. Das Problem kann man so Lösen: Luke. Das sieht dann so aus: Luke. MfG Cody 19:21, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bild ohne Quelle Hallo Kanzler Patrick. Du hast ebend ein Bild hochgeladen wo du keine Quelle angeben hast. Und wie du hoffentlich weißt muss du das immer machen. Also bitte trag die Quelle nach, weil wir haben schon sehr viele Bilder ohne Quellen, sonst wird das Bild nach einiger Zeit gelöscht. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 02:10, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo der Kanzler:) Ich wollte mal frage ob du ICQ hast? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:36, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Leider nicht, aber MSN.--Kanzler Patrick 21:11, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja cool MSN habe ich auch, gib mal deinen Namen dann Adde ich dich:) Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:52, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) schmidt.patrick@aon.at, bin aber momentan wegen totalausfall , meines PC´s selten online, habe aber ein FOrum auf meiner Star Wars_Seite ( www.swa-hauptforum.de.vu ), wo du mir unter "Lord Patrick" PM´s schicken kannst, wennst dich registrierst ;-) !--Kanzler Patrick 16:27, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke Herr Kanzler. Aber ich glaube es reicht mit MSN. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:48, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Erstmal: Hi Kanzler Patrick wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt. Freut mich sehr. Warst du eigentlich mal in der Sithpedia ein angeldeter Benutzer ? --Vandale198 23:10, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zumindest hieß ein Benutzer der Sithpedia Lord Patrick.Bist du das gewesen? Tobias 23:40 17 Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, war ich. Genau der^^. Wieso ?--Kanzler Patrick 00:36, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Weil die Sithpedia unsere Artikel kopiert hat und viele von uns das nicht so gut fanden. Tobias 23:11 18 Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe keine Artikel kopiert. Sondern drei geschrieben. Wer die kopierten Arktikel hineingestellt hat, weiß ich nicht, ich finde es nur schade, dass die Seite nicht mehr existiert.--Kanzler Patrick 11:30, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hallo Patrick! Nichts gegen dich, aber deine Benutzerseite sieht recht schäbig aus, soll ich sie mir mal ansehen und z.b. die babels richtig machen? --Bel Iblis 18:32, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein danke, die soll so aussehen. Das ist absicht.--Kanzler Patrick 18:33, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach so, ok. --Bel Iblis 18:35, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich find deine Benutzerseite total geil! Ich muss mir immer einen Ablachen wenn ich sie lese! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:37, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Eben--Kanzler Patrick 18:39, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST)!;-) :Mir Geht es genau so. Wirklich deine Benutzerseite schockt total,hehe. ist wirklich geil, man lacht sich wirklich immer ein ;)--Der Heilige Klingone 20:11, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hoffe, du redest nicht von meinem Foto ? Auch wenn an diesem das beste die Klamotten sind.....--Kanzler Patrick 20:52, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bild von dir ? Das Bild da unten auf der Benutzerseite: Bist du das? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:54, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja.--Kanzler Patrick 20:55, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ähmmm....also die Frage ist vielleicht etwas doof, aber warum bist du da ausgezogen? Das wirkt ein wenig....wie soll ich es ausdrücken...eigen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 11:44, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ausgezogen istr relativ, das ist das einzige Foto, das ioch auf meinem Server hatte, und ich hatte nun amal kein T-Shirt an ;-). ich werde mich sowieso um ein besseres bemühen.--Kanzler Patrick 11:55, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sollte jetzt keine Beleidigung sein, kommt nur auf dem Foto ein bisschen merkwürdig rüber. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 11:58, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Quellen Hast du eigentlich die Quellen die du da angibst? --Modgamers 11:22, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kommt darauf an, welche du meinst.--Kanzler Patrick 11:27, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naj die jenigen, welche du bei den Arttikeln angibst, und warum du die dinge immer übersetzt, obwohl wir nur mit Offiziellen Übersetzungen arbeiten. Allgemein scheint der Inhalt deiner Artikel sehr fragwürdig. Einige deiner Artikel haben ein Nacharbeit oder Ungenügende Quellen vermerk.. schaust du dir das alles nochmal an oder nicht? --Modgamers 11:30, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich wer´s mir anschauen. Ich hielt es für wichtig, den Artikel einmal des Inhaltes wegen zu erstellen.--Kanzler Patrick 11:54, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe, dass deine Sachen auch nicht erfunden sind, denn sowohl bei Bastion und Sentepeth Findos sind deine Inhalte schon entfernt worden, da sie zum einen nicht mit Quellen belegt waren und zum anderen ziemlich erfunden klangen, denn ich habe auf der WP bei der Profiteer nachgeschaut und würde nun gerne wissen, woher zu weißt, dass das Schiff auch noch jahrelang seinen Dienst verrichtete, denn das Schiff taucht in Episode I, der Schattenjäger und Cloak of Deception(zwei Büchern, die vor dem Film spielen ... ) auf. Auch hast du bei Deko Neimoidia Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone als Quelle angegeben(ist wieder von mir entfernt worden), dabei taucht dieser Mond im Buch(genau wie's restliche Neimodia) gar nicht auf! Bei den Neimodianischen Rohstoffwelt hast du ebenfalls nur "Der Schattenjäger" genannt, doch auch hier tauchen die Welten nicht auf ... Ich bitte dich, dazu Stellung zu beziehen und deine Quellen nachzureichen, denn wenn du hier erfundene Details veröffentlichst, schadest du der Jedipedia! --Bel Iblis 13:56, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S. : Ich würde gerne wissen, woher du die Bezeichnung Neimoidianischer Innenkreis hast, denn mir ist keine deutsche Quelle mit dem offiziellen deutschen Namen bekannt ... VIeleInfos sind von Wookieepedia und mit der dortig anngegebenen Quelle belegt. Neimoidianischer Innenkreis ist eine dienliche Übersetzung für Neimoidian Inner Circle.--Kanzler Patrick 19:08, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Man darf nicht von der WP abschreiben, denn woher hast du den Beleg, dass die dortigen Infos auch alle richtig sind? Nun ja, bei Bastion hast du es aber trotzdem nicht getan, denn die drei angegebenen Romane erklären die Geschichte des Planeten überhaupt nicht! Zu Sentepeth Findos: Die Infos aus dem WP-Artikel sind anders als die, die du in den Artikel eingebracht hast, denn wie RC schon richtig bemerkt hat, geht es aus deinen angegebenen Quellen nicht hervor, vermutlich gibt es gar keine Quellen zu Findos und dass, was du im Artikel stehen hattest, kam mir sehr erfunden vor. Ich zitiere nun mal aus den Richtlinien: . Wie du siehst, hast du mit der Übersetzung des Begriffs gegen eine der Richtlinien verstoßen und hättest sie mit der Vorlage:Fremdsprachige Quelle kenntlich machen müssen! Zur Profiteer: Dass das Schiff seinen Dienst in der Neimoidianischen Flotte verrichtete, steht nicht auf der Wookieepdia!. Also wo hast du das her? --Bel Iblis 19:18, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) In irgendeiner Sekundärliteratur gelesen.... Werde sie suchen, und Bescheid geben bzw. die Quelle einfügen.--Kanzler Patrick 21:12, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe mir gerade erneut den WP-Artikel zur Profiteer durchgelesen ... und nun ja, wenn du von der WP abgeschrieben hast, dürfest du das eigentlich überhaupt nicht wissen, was in deinem Artikel steht, dann da ist das Schicksal des Schiffes unbekannt! --Bel Iblis 18:30, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hüstel^^ Ich kapier zwar nicht, warum ihr diese Seite namens IIN oder so gegründet habt, aber auf jeden fall stehen da falsche Infos: darth vaders heimatplanet ist bekannt. rate mal.... wer hat denn noch nicht Episode I geschaut? :D Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:13, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Du^^. Annie : Seit ich drei bin, glaube ich.... Und wo war er vorher ? > Unbekannt !--Kanzler Patrick 17:20, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET);-) :Schau mal hier oder hier, da ist als Heimatwelt Tatooine angegeben. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:06, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) Heimatwelt, ja. Aber nicht Welt der GEBURT. Natüprlich wurde Vader auf Tatooine aufgezogen, aber er wurde nicht dort geboren. ich bin in Wien geboren, meine Heimat aber ist Niederösterreich, weil ich dort aufwuchs.--Kanzler Patrick 16:58, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ähm... Heimat ist ansich (meistens) per definition der Ort der Geburt... und da seine mutter auch noch nie woanders war... naja... machen könnt ihr da ja was ihr lustig seit. --Modgamers 19:30, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) @Patrick: Beschwerdebriefe bitte an Lucasfilm Ltd. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 22:03, 16. --Kanzler Patrick 21:56, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET)Nov. 2007 (CET) Der Ort der Geburt von Anakin Skywalker ist aber unbekannt. ANsonsten wrrde Annie ja sgane, dass er "hier geboren wurde" und nicht "seit er drei war" hier lebt. ;-)Link-Text :StarWars.com ist eine offizielle Quelle. Diese anzuzweifeln ist schon sehr fragwürdig. Ich bin der Sache aber nun mal auf den Grund gegangen. Auf Padmés Frage, wie lange er hier ist, antwortet Anakin: "Since I was very little, three, I think". Ob mit hier Tatooine oder Mos Espa gemeint ist, ist jedoch unklar. Aufschluss gibt The New Essential Chronology, dort steht auf Seite 32: "On Tatooine, the slave Shmi Skywalker had given birth to a child more powerful in the Force than any other in history - the apparent product of forbidden research initiated by Darth Plagueis and taken up by Darth Sidious. This boy, Anakin Skywalker, ..." Premia Admin 22:38, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wie du schon sagst, es ist unschlüssig. und auf der offiziellen Seite steht so viel veraltetes zeugs, das man das kaum mehr ernst nehmen kann. Die Essential Chronology kann man sicherlich heranziehen, wobei zu bemerken ist, dass viele Star Wars-Sachbücher einfach fehlerhaft sind, am schlimmsten natürlich die rechtschreibung auf deutsch und zahllose Bilderverwechslungen. Warum die da so pfuschen, kann ich kaum verstehen. zu dem Satz : the apparent product of forbidden research initiated by Darth Plagueis ..... will ich noch sagen, dass es doch nicht sicher ist, sondenr nur ein( für mich absolut stumfsinniges )Ger+üccht ist, dass Plaguesi der "vater" Annies ist, denn, wenn ein Sith einen solchen Sohn zeugen würde, dann wohl kaum einen solchen, der so mit sich selber ringt, dass er im Endeffekt die Helle Seite wieder bevorzugt. Lg, --Kanzler Patrick 16:59, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Was hat das mit der Thematik zu tun? Du schweifst ab, hier geht es um Anakins Heimatwelt. Wenn du viele Star Wars-Sachbücher als fehlerhaft ansiehst, welche Quellen willst du dann noch heranziehen? In The New Essential Chronology steht unmissverständlich, dass Anakin auf Tatooine geboren ist. Mir kommt es nun eher so vor, als wolltest du auf Biegen und Brechen auf deinem Standpunkt beharren. Premia Admin 17:19, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Beharren wollen, ja. machen, nein. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass sein geborts-ORT unbekannt ist.--Kanzler Patrick 21:04, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Sein Heimatplanet ist Tatooine. Darum gehts hier doch. Bild:doh.gif Premia Admin 21:11, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wie wäre es so: Geburts'ort' ist unbekannt aber Geburts'planet' ist bekannt.--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:54, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sagte ich jo. Bildquelle Hallo Kanzler Patrick, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes TOTS.jpg und Bild:SWA logo6.gif. Bei den Bildern gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Bilder stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:24, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)